Through the eyes of youth
by Ultimate God of Destruction
Summary: The story of Braska's joureny, through the eyes of a 12 year old guardian named Arabellion. Doesn't include Jecht. Rated PG-13, but not THAT bad. Get's kinda fluff-ish and meaningful. R&R!! PLEASE?


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x, or any related characters. However, I do own Arabellion.  
  
Summary: The story of Braska's journey, told through the eyes of Arabellion, a 12 year-old guardian from a distant land. Arabellion is a Sajorian, a race of people who come from Sajoria, a land far from Spira. His father sends him off, to prove himself as a man. He becomes Braska's guardian. I made a lot of changes, which you'll see. But Jecht is not in this at all. Auron is, of course. What would any fanfiction about FFX be without Auron!? And now, it begins, in the city of Bevelle.  
  
Arabellion looked up at the blue sky. That blue sky, so familiar, but even the sky was strange to him now. He was so far away from home. Ah, home.the place he would give anything to be now. Everything made no sense to him. He was supposed to find a friend of his father's, Braska. How could he ever hope of finding that man, when this entire city was packed? Bevelle was the largest city Ara had ever seen. Now, he simply walked up and down the streets, hoping to see a big, electronic sign that said, "Meet Braska Here!" He carried his rapier on his hip, and kept his scale-cover Sajorian tail wrapped around his waist. He decided to do that because no one else here had tails, which he found very odd. He did see one person with a tail, but that person was large, and covered in blue fur, so he decided he should not make himself conspicuous like that man was. "THUD". Ara fell straight to the ground. Putting a hand on his purple mop often referred to as his hair, he looked up. In front of him stood a man, relatively tall, wearing a red robe. He also has purple hair, like Arabellion. "Oh, forgive me, sir." The man said. Arabellion looked at the man with his dark eyes. His heart was filled with hope as he asked; "Do you know a man named Braska? He's a friend of my father's." "And who is your father, child?" spoke another man. Ara hadn't noticed that man before, and right away he didn't like that man. He didn't seem as kind as the first man did. "None of your business. I'm not allowed to say that, only once I find Braska." The second man, who wore a red coat, opened his mouth to speak, but was hushed by the first man. "Yes, I know Braska. Why are you looking for him?" Ara answered, "To be his guardian." Ara didn't actually know what that meant, but he assumed people from Spira might. The second, younger man rolled his eyes. "You are not qualified to be Braska's guardian." This insulted Arabellion's honor. Even at such a young age, his honor meant a lot to him. "Let Braska be the judge of that!" he spit at the man. The first man nodded at what he just said, and added, "Yes, Auron. Let me judge weather this young man is worthy guardian." Ara's eyes went wide. Was this man really Braska? "But my lord," the man named Auron answered, "he is but a mere child!" "Now, please tell me, who is your father? What is your name?" Braska asked Arabellion. He looked at this child, who was rather scrawny, but sensed. something much greater inside. "I am Arabellion. My father's name is Kamadaki, king of Sajoria." Braska was taken aback. Did he hear right? Good, old, Kamadaki? He had a kid? Kamadaki and him had been childhood friends. Suddenly, Braska understood. Kamadaki had always been a superb fighter. He knew that Braska had become a summoner. While Kamadaki couldn't help Braska with his journey due to his responsibilities as king, he could send his son to. Braska could also sense strange hidden powers with the boy. Perhaps Kamadaki hoped that a journey would toughen his son up, to help unlock that power? "I'm sorry, prince, but you cannot come with us. This is too dangerous of a journey. Why don't you go back to your castle, SIR?" Auron said, with much sarcasm in his voice. Ara just glared at Auron, not saying anything. He would show that man he was wrong. He would. Suddenly, Braska spoke, "We are leaving for the island of Besaid tomorrow. If you wish to accompany us, as my guardian, you are more than welcome to, Arabellion." "My lord," Auron immediately said, "he is but a child!" But Braska answered him by saying, "As you and I once were, Auron."  
  
Sorry the first chapter sucked, it's a backround! I promise to make the others more exciting. Please R&R NO FLAMES! 


End file.
